Too Godly For Midgard
by frostedmischief
Summary: Loki is banished to Midgard by the Allfather and has his powers stripped. It isn't long before he meets someone who is mildly interesting. A story ensues. Rated M for unknown future scenes... you never know. Loki & OC. Other Avengers will arrive in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

'Where am I?' I mumble to myself, trying to clear my head enough to look for any clear landmarks. My head is clouded and it is stifling my thinking.

The Allfather took my sorcery, I know that much.

'Where am I?!' Then I see it. 'No. Anywhere but here'

The Stark Tower, the only building still standing tall with minimal damage. It is still standing there, mocking me. I look upwards and know Heimdall is watching, the sky somehow golden as his eyes. 'Why? Why here?' I just want the truth, but I know that I will get no answer.

I stand up, looking around fixedly. _It is surprising that SHIELD has not found me yet. It is only a matter of time. I should probably get to somewhere less open. Anywhere from that ghastly tower._

I try maneuvering my way around the streets, with no basic Asgardian street pattern seeming to be found. _It isn't that difficult to work out some kind of structure, lazy humans. _That tower is still haunting me, I swear it.

I sigh in defeat as I turn around yet another corner, only to arrive back at where I started. _This is madness. I give up, SHIELD is coming for me and I can not run in this foreign land. __**Is this what a cunning god, such as I, been reverted to? A weak mortal?**_

'E-excuse me sir, can I help you?' a faint feminine murmur questions. I turn in the direction of the voice and I see the face of a young woman. Pale skin only accentuated by her eyes of blue and hair of dark brown.

'I-It's just, I was watching you and... I... uh, saw that you were having trouble. I wondered if I could possibly help,' she stated, voice trailing off as if ashamed of her speech and self. I smirked at her unease.

'You would show compassion for one you do not know? Why?' I queried, hoping for an innocent lie to escape from between her nervous lips.

'Because it's the right thing to do.' She admits hurriedly, her voice never wavering. Her prattle sounding eerily similar to one that I have heard before.

Now looking her right in the eyes, I state. 'In the few words that you have spoken to me, why were those the only ones that were somewhat strong and convincing?' I keep watching for a reaction. As if surprised at my question, she takes a second to find the answer in her limited brain. _So simple, you can practically hear the cogs turning. _Finally she says, 'It is some of the few words I still believe,' her voice warming as she avoids my eyes. _How enthralling._

'My name is Amora' she states as she extends her hand in the form of a handshake, 'What's yours?' she continues, smiling subtlely. 'My name, mortal, is Loki.' I take her hand graciously. Her face brightens as she says ' Like the Norse God of Mischief. Were your parents mythology buffs as well?'

Her choice of words was as sudden a change as the change in her demeanor.

'You talk to me as if already a friend. That is rather odd for someone of your... stature' I say with a smirk, hoping to jerk a discernable reaction out of her. This, however, doesn't phase her.

'And your choice of a statement is extremely strange for someone of your "calibre"' she said with a laugh 'Yet you're still talking to me which signifies something, most likely the fact that you wish to hide away in the crowd, to not be noticed.' I stare at her curiously as she continues speaking ' It is either that reasoning or you just want to talk to some one, and while possible, you do not seem to be one to cling to others.'

It took me a moment to realise that she expected me to say something in return. 'You analyse a person that you do not know. What is that to say about you?' I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

'That I am easily bored and like finding out about peoples lives... without having to directly interact with them' she laughs.

'You laugh similarly to my brother. Well, he's not actually my blood, if that makes sense in any way.' _My mortal mind is twisting in on itself, what is happening to me?_

'Oh... so, you're adopted aren't you?' she asks, her voice quieting once again as she looks me in the eyes with a silent sorry. I nod with a scowl on my face. _I do not need your sentiment, puny human. _As she puts her arm around my shoulder her face lifts again and she says 'Well, join the club. Imagine if your not-brothers name was Thor? Then you two could fight over the throne' she says jokingly. I just look at her nervously. _How did she know this? Mind reader... possibly._

Her eyes open wide in surprise 'No way... his name is seriously Thor!? ... and I thought that my parents were insane' she exclaims, to which I nod shakily. _Maybe not a mind reader, that didn't seem like feigned shock. _**How** _**can a god be so easily reduced to a blithering fool?**_

I glance around, once again taking in my surroundings, nothing yet. I can practically feel SHIELDS eyes on me so that means it isn't too long now. As if sensing my discomfort Amora asks carefully 'so, do you want to get out of the open? We could go to a coffee house. OR!' her entire body almost bouncing with happiness at the idea ' You could come to my place and we could hang out!' and as if only just noticing her joy was strangely placed, she reels herself back in and adds coolly ' You know, if you want, it's completely up to you... I have apple pie and stuff.'

I laugh softly, taken back by the overly friendly personality. _Reminds me of an overly eager canine. How odd for a human. _'That would be wonderful' I answer finally as we begin walking towards her apartment.

I see a large, black car in the distance. _That was a close one._

* * *

**Authors note: **So this is my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic! Feel free to review, I thrive on any contribution. Also, I would like to thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

We get to her apartment building and I note the older style of architecture in comparison to those around it. _I wonder how old it is, probably nothing compared to me. _Amora smiles in my direction and announces 'It's nice, is it not? An old friend helped me to pick it out... Well, technically, my friends friend helped. He had a spectacular eye for older buildings'. I nod in her general direction, not really paying attention as I try to figure out the buildings age. _Roughly, 70 years old._

'One downside to old buildings, not very trustworthy elevators. I don't really use them but my friends do'. _She keeps mentioning these friends, but if she has so many, why is she talking to me still?_ I make sure to ask later.

'Why don't you use the elevators, do you just not trust them?' _Many humans from this time are happy to use them, why not her? _

'No actually. I think that people as a whole have become way too dependent on technology to get them anywhere, causing them to disregard the healthier options, such as stairs and walking. I do not want to be grouped with them, so I decided, hey, why not take the stairs, it's not like they'll kill me... unless I fall down them but that's another story.

_Someone else who can see the downfall of this race by their own hands, and yet it is one of their own flock. _

'So are you ready to walk up some stairs? She asks peppily. 'How many flights?' I query 'Oh not that many... about 13' she laughs and my eyebrows raise 'So, let's get started then' she says eagerly.

When we get to her door, she opens it for me and ushers me in. _It is peculiar that a woman is opening the door for me. _As soon as I walk into the main area, I have to stop and stare. I look around and become encumbered by the sheer number of certificates and diplomas. There must be hundreds. _I thought they were difficult to get on Midgard. _The only walls without any are where her bookcases are, and even then there are some hung on the sides of the bookcases.

I quickly skim the book titles. There is everything from the Chronicles of Narnia ( All seven books, even better ) to Advanced Calculus and Latin. I even catch the sight of some worn copies of the history of Asgard, not unlike mine. _No, I shouldn't be impressed by a being that is less than me._

I look at her as she starts going through her cupboards, making a ruckus. 'So, do you like tea, coffee or none of the above?' she asks, her voice reverberating around in the cupboards. 'I'll have tea as I haven't had the pleasure of coffee' I put a hint of a purr in my voice, I know how the women love that.

She gasps 'You've never had coffee?!' _What? ,_Confusion more than likely showing on my face, _This isn't the reaction I normally get. _'If you haven't had coffee, you haven't lived!' _I have lived more than you know mortal._

She exhales whilst saying 'Okay, coffee thing aside. How about peppermint tea? You've got to like peppermint tea, if you don't, I can not talk to you'. 'What a pity that would be' I murmur under my breath. She shoots a glare my way. _How could she have heard me... unusual girl._

I smirk and say 'Your antics are amusing, and yes, I do rather like peppermint tea.' She forces a smile, it not quite reaching her eyes 'That's great, it would be horrible if I had to chuck you out into the oncoming storm.' As if on cue, lightning strikes out. As I flinch at the lightning, she huffs and walks over to the window and opens it a little, then whistles.

In fly three little birds which I identify as the common sparrow. They twitter happily and fly into one of the other rooms. That is when she closes the window. I stare at her curiously until she turns around and sees, to which she promptly says 'What?' as if nothing had just happened. I flick my eyes in the direction of the birds flight and back at her.

'Oh' she says as she finally gets it 'They are Captain Jack, Sally and Ellie' she enounced, counting them off of her fingers 'They stay here sometimes' she utters nonchalantly. 'So, do you want some of that apple pie I mentioned earlier?' my stomach grumbles 'I've never had it with peppermint tea before but it should be... interesting'. **Grumble Grumble. **_Silence yourself you useless stomach. This frail human shell requires sustenance far too frequently for my liking._

'I will sample some of your apple-' I am cut off by her delicately placing a plate with a generous slice of pie that could have satisfied Volstagg, and a steaming mug of peppermint tea before me. I raise my eyebrows in question.

'You assumed I would say yes... A bit presumptuous aren't we?' She grins, 'Presumptuous? Me? Never' the sarcasm dripping off of her voice 'but I assumed correctly didn't I? You were practically salivating so, yeah, apple pie' she finishes by gesturing towards my plate and then returns to the kitchen to cut herself a piece and brew a cup of coffee.

She comes back and sits down nest to me, eyeing me as I had practically finished the slice she had given me in her absence. I shot her a look which she returned just as icily.

As I swallow my last mouthful, I remember part of our introductory conversation. 'Do I recall correctly that you were watching me? When I was wandering the streets' I inquire, truly wanting to know.

'Uh... Yeah, you recalled that right...' she mumbles, gait changing as to shield herself from me and flicks her eyes from me. ' Might I enquire as to why?' I ask, softening my tone as to not scare her. _What is with this human and the sudden changes... What is with my adjusting to them?_

'Uh, Sure you can. I uh, saw you and I found you quite beautiful' _My my, _I smirk at her 'and I just wanted to draw you or something...' _an artist? I should have known. _' I uh, I understand if you wish to leave now, considering how creepy I must seem' she says, her voice heavy with melancholy. _Just stop with that tone, it makes me feel horrible._

'No, I don't think I'll leave' I reply, trying to keep my voice casual, she perks up visibly, eyes shining as she looks at me. 'Really?' she asks hopefully. _How do I not smile at her like this, _I think as a smile creeps its way on to my face 'Of course not.'

She keeps staring into my eyes, so happy yet gauging that I must be the one to avert my eyes. 'Are you any good?' I query. A flash of confusion slides across her face 'Good at what?' she asks cautiously, a glint of mischief in her eyes. _You dirty minded minx._

' At drawing of course. Whatever else could I mean' I say whilst looking her directly in the eyes, eyebrow raised, making it obvious I know exactly what she was thinking. She blushed as she removed her eyes from. _So she does feel. _'I'm okay I guess. I mean, I have awards in it and stuff' she says, still avoiding my gaze. 'Yes, I noticed your awards. I believed that they were difficult to obtain, but obviously not' I add, trying to get her to look me in the eyes. _She must be one of those that is aware their eyes give everything away._

'It took me years to get them all. I think I have at least one in everything you could possibly think of... except perhaps public speaking. I could never quite grasp it' _Years... but you can't be that old. _'Anyway, why do you ask? You hardly seem the type to be interested in art' she continues, finally looking me in the eyes again. 'You insult me. Do I really seem that shallow?' I state with falsified pain in my words ' I ask for the reasoning of, that if you actually are good, I may allow you to draw me.' She grins at me like a Cheshire, failing at holding back her happiness.

She bounds out of her seat and hugs me, squeezing me tight. I sit there, shock holding me in place. The last time I was this still without any words was after my meeting with the Hulk. I shudder at the thought and am brought back to reality. I place my arms around her sheepishly, not exactly sure what to do. 'May I ask why you are hugging me' I ask, my voice strained by her viper like grip. She stops hugging me and says simply 'Because you are so nice!' _Me? Nice... must have me mistaken for someone else _'Most people would just say no, if anything, and then proceed to practically run and hide from me' and then I understand. She shies away from everyone when she has to say what is really going on in her head, when she bears all , she is just waiting for them to reject her and leave her. _Who did this to you? _

I hug her back. _Appreciate this mortal, this is no common occurrence with me._

After a while, she finally lets go, tears drying on her face. I hadn't even realised that she had been crying_. _'Oh Gods, I'm sorry for this, it just happened' she says, awkwardly laughing as she wipes away her tears. _Oh Gods... fascinating. _

'It is perfectly fine, there has been many a time when I have wanted to do the same' I say soothingly, forcing a sweet smile onto my face. _By the Nine, I am glad I am the liesmith. _'Really?' she says, tone surprised 'Want to talk about it?' she asks. It all flashes across my mind and my face falls. 'Perhaps another time'.

'What coerced you into getting all of these awards?' I say, changing the subject. _Smooth Loki, Smooth. _'What?' her eyes still glistening from unused tears 'Oh yeah, I got bored after I finished high school so I took classes and they just piled up' _Boredom. That can't be all, it takes dedication to collect all of these. _'How many years did it take, to accumulate this many?' I ask 'About 8 years' she replies coolly. '8 years? But you can be barely' I stop and take a rough estimate ' 23, at most'. She's obviously surprised 'I'm turning 23 in four days... how did you know that? Are you from some secret government agency or something?'

Twenty Three years old now... so she must have been 15 at oldest when she started but ' After high school? You would have been 15 when you started. I thought it was proper to stay with education until one is 18 in this world' She smiles even more awkwardly 'Yeah...'

**Beep Beep. **She hops off of the lounge and heads towards the bench where her phone lay. After a few clicks of a button, her face lights up with barely contained happiness. She practically skips to the cupboard and starts rummaging around to find something. _Is she humming? _She pulls out a jar of something labelled Nutella and places it on the counter and pulls out a spoon and plants it on top of said jar.

'May I interrupt?' I inquire, stopping her in her tracks. 'Yeah, of course you can' she responds cheerfully. 'What exactly is going on?' I ask, trying to keep my voice even. 'I just got a message from my best friend, he is back home after being away for a few months,' she says, each word slowly rising in volume 'And just in time for my birthday!' she practically shouts 'Unlike last year, he was at work in Budapest then. He still wont tell me what happened there' she continued, slowly grasping back onto the san plane of mind. _Budapest... Why does that make me feel a little nervous. Being a human really distorts your memory._

'I'm guessing by your haste and rather... bizarre preparations that he is heading here.' I state, hoping to be correct. 'Yes sir, he is and if you wouldn't mind, I need to get his favourite song ready' she says, sidestepping me. 'Would you like some assistance?' I ask, surprised that I actually meant it. _Why do I feel the need to help this person? I am-was a God, I shouldn't be helping these beings._

Yet still I follow her into one of the rooms absentmindedly. Looking around me, I see a room filled with many objects of entertainment, from art easels, bows ( a twang of déjà vu sounds in my head ) to swords and so on and so forth. _I could live in this very room, it has everything I need. I think I even spy a few Midgard occult books in the corner, those shall be entertaining. _'Could you give me a hand in here please?' Amora calls out, delving through shelves of clear cases. I walk over to her and ask gingerly 'What do I look for?' 'A Don McLean CD. The only one in here because it's his favourite' She replies, worry pulling her brow.

I quickly scan through the shelves of cases and tap her on the shoulder "Is that it?' I ask, pointing to a case at the very top shelf. 'Yes it is' she says with a sigh ' Why does he insist on putting things in such high places?' voice growing a frustrated inflection ' I now need to find a step ladder or something... CURSE BEING SO SHORT!' she continues. I hold back a laugh, barely, at her outburst. I reach up and grab it with ease then hand it to her with a smirk, earning me a glare, I just snicker. 'Thanks' she says sarcastically.

'If I may ask, why are you annoyed right now?' I ask, genuinely confused by her actions. 'It's a tradition that every time he comes back from a job, I play Don McLeans 'American Pie', and it's like he's trying to stop it from happening' she sighs in reply, then her head perks up as if she has just figured something out and then she snorts in laughter.

**Brring Brring. **She answers her phone with a flourish and puts her phone on loud speaker 'Hello?' her tone hopeful 'Heya Chicka! Gotten to the CD yet?' she smiles as he laughs. _Why does this mans voice sound so familiar? _ 'Yeah I did, a tall, handsome friend helped me' she replies with as much sass as she could muster and winks at me. _These mood fluctuations are stupendous._

'Damn it! I wanted you to owe me that pizza.' _They must have had a deal of some sort. _' And you replaced me? You injure my soul' he says with mock hurt in his voice. ' No one could replace you' humour plain in her voice. 'Bby, I kno' he responds, tone sounding strange 'You sah ghetto' she replies, duplicating his tone perfectly. 'So where are you now?' she asks, voice back to normal 'On your personal death machine' he replies coolly, 'Dude, you know I hate that thing. Elevators are dangerous and the one to my apartment probably even more so because of unuse' she says, voice going shrill.'You know I like to live on the edge. Be ready for my grand entrance when those two metallic doors open' he says back with a laugh. _How did I not notice the elevator doors in the apartment before... I must be losing my touch. _'Okay, see ya Clint' _Wait what? Clint? _'See ya' he responds before ending the call.

Then everything aligns itself in my head.

**Ding.**


End file.
